Skshyk Dominion
Government The Skshyk, or Skshyk Dominion as they are known as by the other species of the Galaxy, are a race of advanced humanoids governed by a leading body of Guild Patrons who control their Guild for centuries before passing the title down to another. These Patrons lead from their Cities on the homeworld while their Guild goes about it's duties. Each Guild patron is a member of the Guild Council, coliqually known as the Consortium or Skshsii in their language, which has complete power over the Skshyk Dominion, led by the Skshyk Viceroy. Technology Skshyk Technology is mainly based around it's use of H20 as a fuel source for just about everything. Using advanced fusion techniques, they are capable of pulling the hydrogen from liquid water, giving them almost limitless power on any survivable worlds. However, this requires a constant source of H20, be it in liquid, solid, or gas state. Due to this, much of Skshyk Technology has been developed to retrieve it, and most of their Vehicles are versions of resource gathering machines. Their Hover Technology is relatively efficient and advanced and they rely on it for all of their craft. One major use of Skshyk hover Technology is the production and use of massive city craft, capable of entering the lower orbit of a planet or even landing on it's surface. Guilds use these for proper travel and each carries a division of the Skshyk Military for invasion and colonization of resource rich worlds. Military The Skshyk Military is formed up of Professional Soldiers that serve in the Military from reaching adulthood till death or promotion out of service. The Military is founded on the principle of lighting quick shock invasions of planets from high atmosphere. Using large drop pods to drop onto the surface at high speeds, standard military doctrine has the formations land in the most densely populated centers where they quickly exterminate the local populations so that the resources can be easily stripped. The Infantry is supported by light armor and weapons platforms that are capable of keeping up with the Infantry's Advance, along with a mostly UAV Airforce. Skshyk Troops when first inducted have a weapon mount surgically grafted onto their right arms, along with their carapace armor. Weaponry Skshyk Weaponry is based on firing bolts of super heated hydrogen for use as energy based weaponry. The bolts cause serious burns that, if not healed quickly, will keep burning until they go all the way through the struck area. Heavier weapons can even break apart atomic links by altering the molecular strength of the targeted area. Space Based weaponry burns away heavy shielding by altering the molecular strength as well and can melt through hulls of capital ships due to being originally designed to cut through planet crusts. Physiology Skshyk Physiology is unique within the galaxy. Unlike many other humanoid organisms, the Skshyk primary brain is not housed in it's skull. Another quirk, their brain serves as a advanced heart as well. Instead of a primary brain, their head serves as a sensory node for very advanced ocular and audio receptors. Roughly the shape of an elongated human skull, the Skshyk's head is dominated by two pairs of three eyes. Due to their massive and highly advanced Ocular Nerve, they are capable of seeing in multiple light spectrums. Physically, they are a lanky species, with many similarities to what would be viewed as a very tall human being, albeit with dark tan skin, almost a rust red. On average, they stand at 2.1 meters (7.2 feet tall), weigh in at 231 pounds, and live to an average of 350 years old. A common feature of Skshyk society is to have mechanical augmentations grafted to the body including new limbs, organs, regenerative technology, and a slew of others. The most uncommon is alteration of oculars due to the already supreme vision the Skshyk have. Philosophy Skshyk Philosophy is based on an secular belief that the population is above the higher being. They often look down upon Religious societies, especially those that have such low morals and ideals compared to the Skshyk themselves. Even for their high held beliefs in the worth of life, they also view it as something that can be easily given when duty is concerned. The Greater Good is of the highest importance to the Skshyk Guilds. This often leads to tension between the Dominion and it's neighbors, the Skshyk leading multiple colonial efforts at the expense of local populations. Home Planet -Home Planet: Skshyk'ah -Temperature: 35 Celsius to 42 Celsius -Length of year: 238 Solar Cycles -Length of day: 42 Earth Hours (Longer Days) -Gravity:1.8 G's --Mass: 1.0155 x 10^25 kg -Population: 6,438,625,000 -Description: Skshyk'ah was once a lush planetoid, covered mostly by large oceans and flat, forested continents. However, through the advancement of the technological age, much of the continents have lost their forests. The water level of the planet has also begun to decline, however the Guilds have mostly agreed to lower the amount of resource consumption from the home world. The planet has three moons, the largest being Ka'skyk, all have full atmospheres and liquid water, with basic life sustained on each. Category:Nations/Races